Fate
by Linzilollypop
Summary: Eve is having nightmares of a blonde man and swears she is being followed, could he be back for her? Can they get answers to all their questions and can Train an Sven save Eve from the horrible fate that awaits her? only time can tell, and reading this story :)
1. Chapter 1, My fate

Chapter 1  
My Fate

It was a normal morning, the birds were singing in the trees, the sun was bright and casting it's warm glow on everything and Eve was happy.  
Her skin as radiant as ever and her dress, not what Eve would usually wear.  
A white silk dress which flowed down gracefully covering Eves bare feet.  
she walked along the path taking in the beautiful view, her blonde shoulder length hair blowing in the cool morning breeze.

The park was empty but Eve liked it this way..  
She was alone and happy.  
As she was enjoying the scenery and brushing her fingers along the petals of a perfectly bloomed red rose a figure appeared in the distance, slowly making its way towards her.  
The sun was in Eves eyes and she couldn't quite make out who it was.  
As the figure inched closer slowly coming forward and the features becoming more visible Eve knew it was a male approaching her.  
She smiled happily thinking of the black cat that was Train and waited for him to approach.  
When the man was only a few feet in front of her she noticed his hair, what he was wearing and his stance. No this wasn't Train. Train didn't have light hair, piercing blue eyes and he defiantly wouldn't wear a white V-neck t shirt which showed off a lot of skin.  
The man approached and picked a rose delicately handing it her for her to not nip her finger from the thorn of the rose.  
Eve stared questionably at the man who was standing before her, he looked familiar.  
She nodded curtiosly, accepting the kind gesture off the familiar looking man.  
Eve knew she had seen this person before and as she pondered he spoke  
"...Eve, it's been a while"

The rose slowly drifted to the floor, twirling gracefully glistening in the sunlight making it look almost magical as the petals slowly parted from its rose and drifted soundlessly through the air until dropping to the floor In silence.  
Eve was running, a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
Eve knew exactly who it was.  
She didn't want to go back to that place, to go back to him so she ran . . for her life.  
As she ran she found her way to a forest, a dark creepy looking forest, it seemed deserted and weathered which Eve didn't like the look of but she knew she would rather be here than back there with him.  
The darkness and shadows of the forest making her dress look black as she made her way in deeper.

Everything about this forest screamed death and decay. Making it uninviting, with the cold air chill sending shivers down your spine'.  
Gasping for breathes and her naked feet bleeding as it got nipped by the branches and rocks Eve was close to giving up on her attempts of escape.  
She was scared and alone.  
But Eve knew she had to be strong if she was going to get through this and see her friends again.  
She refused to stop no matter what and she was determined not to turn around in case it slowed her down. Through the pain and a sore throat caused from a dry throat and heavy breathing she pushed on using all of her strength until suddenly her foot pressed deep into a rock, shooting pain up her foot.  
Eve screamed out in pain as her leg twisted, cracking her ankle as it did and she landed with a thud straight on to her shoulder and side on the damp musky forest floor.  
Tears streamed down her face as the pain from her shoulder and foot throbbed with sharp stings.  
Eve felt hurt, trapped alone and petrified.  
Laughter echoed through the forest and Eve knew her time was running short.  
All she could think of was Sven and Train and how much she loved them and wished she could be with them and not here in this forest.  
"You can't escape your fate Eve, we are meant to be"  
Eve looked up leaning on her good arm to see bright blue eyes hovering over her and a white cynical smile.  
Eve closed her eyes, giving up and accepting her fate.


	2. Chapter 2, Easy to remember, hard to for

Chapter 2  
Easy to remember, hard to forget

Sven was sitting at the kitchen table, his feet resting on another chair that was working as a foot rest.  
His first fag of the day was pressed between his lips sending rings and puffs of smoke dancing into the warm summers air.  
His hat hung slanted forward on his head covering his eyes from the bright morning sun that shone brightly through the kitchen window.  
This was when Sven was contempt.  
He had gotten into the habit of waking up early to enjoy his first cigarette in peace.  
Luckily for Train it was a hot brisk day and warm air flew through the window softly.  
If it was cold air (which it usually was) Sven wouldn't be enjoying his cigarette as much and Sven would be complaining at what Train makes him do..  
Train was starting to get sick of Sven's nasty habits and would order Sven to the balcony to smoke but Sven knew Train would never wake up at 7am to catch him smoking inside the hotel.  
Train is very much like a cat indeed which Sven found quite funny in a sense.  
He would eat a lot of meat and gravy and drink a lot of milk, he was incredibly groomed and clean (Apart from the amount of empty milk bottles he would leave lying around) he was very lazy and he liked to hang out on the roof tops along with going into 'play mode' every now and then.  
Yes the guys both had their ups and downs but they both enjoyed the company each of them shared.  
And the laughs they had. It was a great friendship, none replaceable.

As Sven was happily in his own world dreaming up his next invention for his suitcase to have put in his heart suddenly skipped a beat. a familiar sound echoed through the hotel which Sven knew and hated oh so well.  
He flicked his hat into place whilst with the other hand half doubting his fag into the glass ashtray positioned on the kitchen table and in a second he darted to the source of the noise.  
Panicky he darted in the room, a worried look across his face.  
Sitting on the bed he looked into the teary eyes.  
"It's OK . . it was just a dream" He said hugging her tightly.  
"Princess!"  
Train darted into her bedroom and joined Sven on the bed.  
Eve looked at them both and smiled in relief, her heart still racing and the dream still feeing real.  
"I promised to protect you Eve, I'll never let anything happen to you ever again, I promise" he said in a serious tone.  
"Yeah don't worry Eve, we will kick anyone's ass if they try to mess with you" Train says pulling out his hades and spinning it around his index finger.  
Eve pulled back from Sven and wiped her eyes.  
She smiled gratefully.  
'cough, cough'  
"Oh man, Sven you been smoking in here again"  
"Of course not, it was the cat"  
*Miow?" The white cat that was fast asleep on the wooden balcony fence had herd Sven blaming him and pulled a face and slowly jumped from balcony to balcony to get away from these lunatics.  
Eve laughed and the boys joined in.  
Eve felt safe in the company of Sven and Train, wherever they was they turned it into their very own sanctuary, Eve's castle as Train would call it.  
Eve trusted the guys with her life and couldn't ask for anything better than sharing her life with her 2 favourite people.

She knew she wouldn't ever have to go back to that place ever again and as long as Sven and Train were around she had nothing to worry about.  
But Eve was worrying.  
It was only recently Eve had started dreaming, as she was never truly born and isn't what people who knew about her would call 'human' dreams were never a reality for her until a few days ago, and it was always the same dream and it was always every time she went to sleep.  
The dreams always seemed so real which frightened Eve.  
Sven was worried for her, as he always did.  
It had been over a year since that incident happened so why was it only just coming back to haunt her now? Sven had a bad feeling about this, as did Train and Rinslett.  
Rinslett secretly worried but told the guys that Eves mind was always busy with GCSE'S, boys and learning at school along with the sweeper business that it just didnt have the room to simply dream and now that she has finished school she has nothing to stick her mind to and clearly she just thinks about it more.  
The guys agreed with her suggestion but it didn't stop them worrying and wanting to get to the bottom to all of this.


	3. Chapter 3, a nasty surprise

Chapter 3 , a nasty surprise

**A/N: **So sorry about the extremely late update guys :s to make up for it i'll upload the next two chapters today :D had a lot of stuff on with moving, band promotion and everything else but you don't need my excuses . . on with the story! :)

Sven decided it would be nice for Eve to leave the flat for a nice change of scenery as the weather was nice so he made Train and Eve go up town to pick up some shopping that wasn't necessarily needed, but they didn't know that.

"Noodles?"  
"check"

"Beef?"  
"check"

"soy sauce?"  
"check"

"milk?"  
"chec . . wait Train that wasn't on the list!" Eve replied firmly but with a slight smile creasing her lips

"Well Sven doesn't have to know I bought some" he says flicking the lid off with his thumb and chugging down 2 thirds of the bottle  
"here" he says passing the rest of the bottle to Eve.  
"Since when do you share your milk?" Eve asked taking the bottle  
"Since my best friend started to have nightmare" he says  
Eve finishes the milk and puts the empty bottle in a nearby bin  
"Town is packed today" she says wanting to change the subject as soon as possible  
"yeah it is" Train says scratching his head looking at everyone in the town centre.

Eve was right, the town was over run with loads of people doing there weekly shopping.  
The people on the stools had their hands full and people were even nudging to get to where they wanted to go.  
"well the shopping's done we might as well head back for dinner, im starved" Train says  
Eve smiles and they slowly edge their way through the crowd.

Eve didn't know if it was the heat or the lack of sleep but every now and then she was certain she could see a hooded man edging his way towards them in the crowd keeping his face covered. Eve got scared but she didn't tell Train in case it was all in her head and it worried him for nothing so instead she clung onto Trains arm and didn't let go.  
As they reached the edge of the town Eve looked back to notice the man she thought was following them had gone and she exhaled in relief.  
As she turned back a man pushed past her knocking her back  
"Oi" Train yelled at the man but the man was long gone, swallowed up by the crowds of people behind them by the time Eve could even get a look at who it was.

"Eve" Train called looking at her face  
"Eve" He shouted again shaking her elbows  
Eve stood there staring at the floor not even blinking and when Train looked at the floor to see what had made Eve react this way he saw it clear as day, a single red rose right in front of Eve's feet.  
Train picked it up and handed it to her.  
"Looks like someone dropped this" Train said  
Eve just looked at the rose not wanting to touch it  
"It's just a rose" Train says bringing it back away from her.  
Eve had never mention the rose in the dream before because she thought it wasn't necessary so Train thought nothing of it but Eve was frightened and just wanted to got home. Eve made Train drop the rose and take her home.  
Eve was quiet when she got back just sitting on the sofa while Sven attempted to cook spicy noodles and beef.

What does this mean? Could it really be him? But it can't possibly be . . could it? "Eve"  
What's going to happen to me? "Eve"Or Sven or Train, I can't let anybody hurt them, even if it means my own life in their place I can' let him harm them two!

"Earth to Eve"  
Eve jumped noticing Sven in her face  
"Yes? Sorry" Eve replied  
Sven laughed and pointed to the table where 3 dishes of hot steamy noodles sat.

That night in bed Eve couldn't sleep, as tired as she was her mind would not shut off.  
He's back and he's back for me, what's going to happen to me? Is he going to kill me? Or worse kidnap me and make me spend eternity with him.  
I thought this mess was over I don't want to go back there trapped forever what do I do?  
I should tell Sven about the rose, or Rinslett they will know what to do.  
They will take me far away from here, away from him where he can never find me, but he's already found me, he is already in this town, he's probably watching me right now.

Terror struck Eve and suddenly she didn't want to be alone.  
She get out of bed and liberally ran to where she'd feel safest.  
'knock knock knock' . . . .  
'knock knock knock'  
"yeah" a groggy voice came through the door, Eve opened it slowly to find Train in bed.  
Train sat up when he realized it was Eve.  
"Himi-chan! Did you have another nightmare? I didn't hear you screaming" he says rubbing his eyes.  
Eve comes in and closes the door leaving the room in pure darkness.  
"Train I . . . "  
"Princess?" he says in a concerned voice  
"i just don't want to be alone" she says  
"come here" Train says moving the blanket for her to climb in bed.  
Eve got in and lay there all stiff and scared when Train put his arms around her.  
"your safe here princess, you know that right" Train says running his fingers across her head in a stroking manner.  
"I know" she says hugging up to Trains warm touch and before she knew it she was drifting off.  
"I should be doing that to you" Eve says before falling to sleep  
Train laughs and continues to stroke her softly until he fell to sleep too.


	4. Chapter 4, a discovery

Chapter 4, a discovery  
Sven and Rinslett was sat at the pull out chairs on the balcony while Sven enjoyed a cigarette.  
"Eve still having those nightmares?" Rinslett asked holding her hand out.  
"yeah" Sven said holding his fag box out for Rinslett to take one.  
"I didn't know you smoked"  
"there's a lot of things you don't know about me Sven" she says sparking it up and blowing out a hoop of smoke which lingered in the air above them before disappearing.  
"came up with any theories yet to why she's having them?" Sven asks  
"No I honestly have no idea, i'm as stuck on this as you are" she says  
They both look in to the sky for a few minute before Rinslett spoke again  
"When did you say they started again?"  
"I didn't" Sven says  
"It was the night after she came back from hospital after breaking her leg on our last bounty run" he says ashamed to admit he let her get hurt  
"what!, she broke her leg?" Rinslett yells  
"shh she's still asleep" Sven says looking back to check she hadn't woken her up.  
"why didn't you tell me she broke her leg, when was this?" she asks angry at the fact they had kept this information from her  
"because you were away with your love piece and we didn't want to worry you"  
Rinslett scowled at Sven  
"How did it happen?" she asks  
"Eve ran off on her own because she thought she could sense someone and by the time we reached her the foul horrible idiot was standing on her leg drooling over her when Train knocked him out"  
"i can't believe you let Eve run off on her own"  
"i didn't Rin, we told her to stay close but she just ran off without warning, we went straight after her" he exclaims  
"what was she thinking actually what was you thinking, Eve sworn to never use her powers again after everything that had happened and yet you still take her on bounty hunts"  
"Eve insisted on coming with us, she hates to feel useless" he says smoothly  
"ugh, well what happened after that?" she asks  
"Train claimed our money while I drove her to the hospital but luckily she was only there an hour they sedated her and checked on her leg but she s a fast healer, she got let home, they didn't even have to do surgery on her, she was fine"  
"It must have been the injury that triggered her nightmares then" Rinslett says  
"yeah well, I thought of that already but it doesn't add up, she may look small and nimble but she's strong, I wouldn't have thought that would cause such horrible nightmares for the girl" he says doubting his fag.  
"I would say an allergy to a drug maybe but it would have worn off by now" Rinslett says looking at her fag thinking.  
"i don't know what it is I just want them to stop" he says getting up to stretch his legs.

Train lies in bed looking at his ceiling stretching and turned over nearly pushing Eve out of bed forgetting she was there.  
He grabbed her and she woke, Train let go of her instantly.  
An awkward silence filled the room as Eve could still feel where Train gripped her tightly.  
"Hey erm, no nightmares" Train says scratching his head and climbing out of bed.  
Eve sat up and she smiled.  
Train laughed at her happy face and helped her out of bed when Train realized he had slept in is boxers and quickly grabbed the quilt to cover his half naked body.  
Eve left but she poked her head through his door "I'll leave you to get changed and Train . . thanks for last night" she says before slipping out of the room.

Eve enters the living room after getting washed and changed and sees Sven and Rinslett sat at the kitchen table.  
"Hey sis" Rinslett said as she noticed Eve enter  
Eve smiled and sat besides her.  
The rest of the day was a normal day, Train running around like an idiot moaning he's hungry, Sven on the balcony most of the day to smoke and Rinslett's left to get back to work.  
That night Eve went to the bathroom to shower. In the shower washing her arm the suds sting as she washed her cut up arm. She doesn't remember cutting her arm but she had that many drugs pumping through her veins in hospital she thought maybe she just forgot cutting it. As she looked it had gotten worse, it was all swollen and bruised so Eve hurried up in the shower and sat back in the living room to show Sven.  
"what's happened" Sven yells out of shock  
Train jumps up off he sofa to have a look.  
It's getting worse" Eve says trying not to scratch it.  
"getting worse? Where did it come from?"  
"I woke up with it in hospital, didn't that man who broke my leg do this to me?" She says questionably  
"NO!" Train screams  
Sven examines the cut, about 2 inches across and it must have been deep for them to sew it up.  
Train and Sven look at each other and Eve didn't like the look of it.  
"you should have showed us" Train said in a worrying tone  
"but . . why? It's just a cut" she says confused  
"A cut made by someone else, you only had a broken leg, apart from that you didn't have a scratch on you" Train insisted  
"that's right, I carried you to the car and I saw no cuts on your arm" Sven says running his finger over the sewn up cut  
Eve winces in pain and Sven throws her a sorry look before dropping her arm.  
"do you think the hospital did this?" Train asks looking worried.  
"i don't know but i'm about to find out" Sven says grabbing his coat and before Train could stop him he was already out of the door.

30 minutes later Sven returned angry and ready to punch someone"Fu#ing doctors and ba =ard nurses, there useless bloody useless, I swear to god they are lucky I didn't have my suitcase on me else they'd be sorry they wouldn't let me see the doctor who saw Eve.  
"We are sorry but we haven't even got someone by the name of Eve down on record, I am afraid you are mistaken mister now if you could please leave" Sven says in a girly tone clearly taking the mickey out of the receptionist.

"wait they didn't even have her down on file" Train asks  
"No" Sven says angrily sparking up a fag.  
Train opened his mouth to yell at him but he decided by the annoyed look on Sven's face that now wasn't a good time.  
"but that can't be right, they should have some record of her being there, what about the doctor who saw her?" Train ask  
"Doctor Craig, yeah they apparently don't have a doctor of that name stationed there either, it's stupid they have no idea what they are doing down there" Sven says his face still red with anger and annoyance.  
"Sven sit down" Eve orders  
Sven stopped pacing and finally sat down, his fist still clenched leaning on the table.  
"what if . . . what if someone knew about Eve maybe and . . I dunno, wanted to do something or . . I dunno" Train says trying to think  
"Wait you think an imposter pretending be a doctor took Eve and did something?" Sven says questioning his theory  
"It's a start" he says  
"No I doubt it, no one would know Eve was bound to go to the hospital that day, maybe I read the doctors name wrong" Sven says  
They sat there in silence for a few minute processing everything when Sven decided to call Rinslett, she'd know what to do.  
Within minutes of Sven putting the phone down and explaining everything Rinslett was at the door, she knocked walked in and went straight over to Eve examining her arm.  
"So you sure this wasn't here before ?" she says running her fingers over Eves cut  
"Yes I am sure" Sven says lighting up another fag, Train didn't even notice this time as he was too worried about Eve.  
After Rinslett running her fingers over the purple lump a few times she looks at Eve, a sorry yet guilty look on her face  
"I'm sorry Eve, this is going to hurt" she says as lovingly as she can and she presses her thumb down on to her puffy purple skin where the cut is, pressing hard over it trying to feel for something. Eve bit her lip and coped with the pain  
"Aha" Rinslett yelled making everyone jump  
"What?" Train asks  
"Something has been planted into her arm" She says "you can feel it"  
They all look at each other apart from Eve who just stars at the floor, saw and confused.


	5. Chapter 5, a plastic surprise

Chapter 5, a plastic surprise

Eve was sat on the kitchen table knocked out.  
Rinslett had pumped her so full of cocodimol and sleeping tablets that any normal person was sure to over dose on them.  
Rinslett stood, pocket knife and needle and thread at the ready, her gloves on and she stood there staring at Eves arm.  
"I can't look" Train says and walks away.  
"Are you sure this is necessary!" Sven says worried for the damage and pain Rinslett is going to cause Eve's arm.  
Yes it's the only way to take out whatever they have put in her and she heals fast, right?"  
Sven bit his lip, she may heal fast but bruises and and scabs seem to take a while to disappear on Eves skin.  
Sven turned around as Rinslett started cutting Eves arm. A few seconds later Rinslett lobbed what looked like a plastic square the size of Rinslett's finger tip onto a tray on the table and she started sewing up Eves arm , wiping it with disinfectant and bandaging it up.  
After Train put Eve in bed they all stood around the tiny thing that was now on the table.  
What was it?

The next few days seemed like the longest days imaginable.  
Rinslett had taken the plastic thing from Eves arm to take to a lab to find out exactly what it was and while they waited for Rinslett to return the days dragged by. Eve's arm ached and stung every now and then but it didn't stop Eve getting on with everything and hushing the guys away if they were crowding her. It had healed up nicely and it wasn't purple and inflated like before, some doctor Eve thought as she thought about how Rinslett can do a better job than the guy who sew this up in the first place  
Yes it hurt but Eve's pain thresh hold wasn't as bad as Trains and Sven's would be so she managed, just as she did when her leg broke. With in two days her arm was fine an she was happy to get the bandage off. she was also happy that she didn't have to sleep in the same bed as Train for her nightmares to stay away.  
Eve was enjoying having no nightmares and she had an idea that that things she had in her arm may of been the cause of them.

"Got it" Rinslett said as she marched through the door unexpected  
"took your time" Train moaned  
A death stare went straight to Train and he knew he'd been shushed.  
They all sat around the table peering at Rinslett waiting for what she has found out about this thing that was in Eves arm.  
"A tracking device" She said proudly as if she was proud to have discovered it, not that she did.  
"A tracking device?" Sven questioned  
"Why would someone want to track Eve?" Train asked  
"How the hell would I know i'm just the messenger" Rinslett shouts in defence to all the questions.  
Sven leaned his chin on his hand staring at the table trying to work everything out.  
Eve sat there quietly thinking if she should tell them or not while Train, well Train was going mad, like a cat chasing their own tail.  
"Sit down Train!" Rinslett ordered.  
Train puled a face and sat down to join the quietness.  
"There was something else too" Rinslett says  
Train Sven and Eve look at her waiting for a response  
"Well" Sven urged getting very agitated with all the suspense  
"there was a type of liquid inside the plastic tracking device that has been pumping something into Eve's blood"  
"pumping something? What?" Eve asks  
"We are not sure yet, it's nothing we have ever seen before, it must be new as there is no name for it but the scientist said to just call it a hormone for now as it sends things to the brain, effects unknown though as he can't place what is in the liquid form"  
"What! That's ridiculous, he knows something is sending messages to her brain yet he doesn't know what it is!" Sven yells  
"Yes, pretty much but he is working on it now Sven, give it time"  
"Give it time, give it time! What if that thing inside of Eve is killing her, what then Rinslett?"  
Rinslett stood about to shout back at Sven when Eve spoke up  
"SHUT UP!"  
They all stared at Eve for a moment then they all calmed down  
"Sven Rinslett is helping us here calm down and stop taking it out on her! And Sven how do you think I feel? It's me with that thing still running around my blood stream not you so maybe you should take my feelings into consideration before yelling your mouth off" Eve says before going to her room, slamming her door behind her.  
"Huh, it must be some sort of hormone" Rinslett says  
Sven gives Rinslett a horrible look before chasing after Eve.  
"Eve" Sven opens her door to see her sitting on her bed. He joined her and put his arm around her.  
"I'm sorry Eve" He says  
"I know" she says coyly  
"I just don't know what's happening and it scares me"  
"It scares me too" She says leaning her head on his shoulder  
"I think I know who would want to track me" She says keeping her head down  
"you do, who is it?" He asks  
"I think . . well in my dream, I didn't tell you this because it didn't seem important but the man, he gives me a rose in the park before I start running into the forest and last week in town I thought a man was following me but I didn't say anything and then a man bumped into me and he dropped a single red rose by my feet"  
"The same as your dream, you don't think . . ."  
"yes" she says looking up at him with tears in her eyes.


End file.
